Inuyasha: Loose Ends
by merlin1008
Summary: When another great evil shows up a year after the death of Naraku, defeating this enemy will dig not only to the past of Inuyasha's father, but the past of his vassals, and finding them. Gods reborn, ultimate weapons, great battles, all qualities you will find in Inuyasha: Loose Ends.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since the defeat of Naraku. Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame had all gotten married, and unknown to Kagome, if all went well, she and Inuyasha were on their way. Rin had only decided to join Sesshomaru and Jaken a month earlier.

Shippo had been getting very strange dreams. In them, he saw himself, looking into a mirror, but instead of his regular body, he saw himself in fox form, which he rarely ever took, despite having the ability. He was also much larger, barely fitting into the mirror. When he turned aound, he saw Inuyasha. In a flash of blue light, Inuyasha was replaced by somebody who, for the most part, looked like Sesshomaru. Shippo had seen this dog demon in a painting kept in Kaede's house, it was Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho. Shippo looked back into the mirror, seeing himself as he was. Inu no Taisho vanished.

Koga slept in his and Ayame's bed, in the Wolf Demon Castle, having a odd dream. He stood on a platform, with Ayame by his side. She looked to him, turning into a child. She then turned into child, and then she vanished completely. As she did, he saw Inuyasha in her place, and then his brother Sesshomaru took his place. Another man appeared in resemblance to Sesshomaru, who Koga assumed knew him. As Ayame had, Sesshomaru turned into a child, and the other man put his hand on the young boy's head. Koga then bowed, and the dream ended.

Sesshomaru had been very odd dreams. His father stood before him, wielding all of the blades he had created. He struck Sesshomaru with the Tessaiga. He could not move and it appeared as if he would soon bleed out. His father drew Tensaiga, and in a flash of light, the dream ended.


	2. Explanation

Shippo sat with lady Kaede in her house. He gad some questions that he wanted answered.

"Kaede," he said, "I wanted to know if you knew anything about Inu no Taisho?"

"Ye seek information revolving around the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He was a powerful demon, ruler of the West. He was kind hearted, fighting evil, demon and human."

"Did he ever have any business with the Fox Demons?"

"Aye, he was their friend and ally before he even ruled the Western lands, having had meet with the Supreme Fox Deity."

Shippo's eyes widened.

"I see you take great interest in this subject," said Kaede with a smirk, "It was long ago. The Eastern Lands were ruled by the Supreme Fox Deity, the western lands by the Supreme Dog Deity, the north by the Wolf, and the south by the Dragonoid."

"Dragonoid?"

"Ye know not of the Dragonoid, I don't blame thee. The Dragonoids were a species of Dragon Demons. The majority of the men found their women distasteful and vice Versace. They mated with humans, but instead of giving birth to half-demons, the result was the lower demon species, such as Myoga the flea demon. These new demon species created their own governments. When the remaining Dragonoids died out, their ruler, Dangai, attempted to conquer the other lands, humans and demons. The Supreme Dog Deity sided with Dangai, in return, he was allowed to continue his rule over the land he owned and the right to execute any human or half breed. An evil spel was casted on the Fox Deity, poisoning him. The wolf was mind controlled by Dangai. Inu no Taisho used Tessaiga to slaughtered Dog, Tensaiga to heal the Fox and keep him alive long enough to enstate a ruler, used both blades to defeat the Wolf and allow him to choose a ruler before death, and used the power in both blades to seal away the evil Dangai. He took over the West and the Dog Demons. Years later, Sesshomaru was born and after that Inuyasha, leading to the death of the great Dog demon."

The only question that wasn't answered that Shippo had was why he would dream about the demon.

Sesshomaru had a meeting with Bokuseno. He thought he knew everything there was to know about his father, but knowing him, these dreams likely had something to do with the demon's magic.

"You know of the Dragonoids, correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Then you know of your father's encounters with the deities. He created these dreams because he wants you to help find them."

"Are they not dead?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I have told you all that I know, which is all that your father told me."

Koga summoned Ayame's grandfather to the castle. The man's health was failing. Koga asked the elder about his encounter with Inu No Taisho, and in response, the elder told Koga about the Dragonoids and the deities. Koga was left confused to what his dream was supposed to mean.

Hojo brought Inuyasha and Kagome to the village shrine. He explained to them that Dangai was sealed within it. When asked, he explained the story of the deities. He explained that the shrine's power was fading, and that there had to be a demon affecting it. Both Inuyasha and Kagome agreed that there was a demonic prescience in the shrine, but the aura was very weak, and likely belonged to a low class specter demon. Hojo commented that it was still very dangerous for the demon to be there, as it was slowly tainting the charm placed on the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha rented a room on the local inn


	3. Sleeping Heart Beating

Inuyasha was very nervous. He had slept next to Kagome before, but back then they were not a couple, and he did not look at Kagome lustfully at all. However, that had changed. His face glowed red like flame, and the fact that Kagome was half naked only fueled the flame. She slept, and Inuyasha considered giving her the bed and resting on the floor, however, he figured that she would notice and that this would lead to an awkward conversation, which would end up offending Kagome. As Miroku would say, reason gave way to passion in this case. Inuyasha took of the upper body part of his clothing and got into the bed with Kagome. Both to Inuyasha's horror and pleasure, Kagome turned in the bed and put her hand on his chest. It was very cold, nonetheless, Inuyasha was sweating.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha got a chill up his spine.

"Sit."

Inuyasha was face planted out of the bed. He now found himself partially confused and partially offended. He wondered what he could have done in Kagome's dream that caused her to be angry and use the beads. He then wondered why she hadn't removed them from his neck. As a powerful priestess, she could simply destroy them. He got in the bed again only to get the same result. He tried again only for Kagome to get up, open her eyes, and push Inuyasha out of the bed.

"Pervert! Sit!"

It appeared, as Inuyasha originally suspected, it would have been the path of least resistance to sleep on the floor in the first place. Inuyasha could have argued that he and Kagome were now lovers, and it would only be logic for them to sleep in the same bed, but they were both tired, and Inuyasha would rather not bother the girl. He also realized that this conversation would go certain places that he would rather not explore for the moment, so he apologized to Kagome and rested on the floor.

"Good night Kagome."

The fact that Kagome received no real rebellion from Inuyasha interested her. Without making Inuyasha aware to the matter, she watched him. He wasn't sad or angry but wasn't happy either. She decided she would give him a test.

"Hey Inuyasha, how many kids would you like to have?"

To this question, Inuyasha shot up to his, only to try to avoid actually answering the question. First he said the word in different tones of his voice, and then he said that he didn't think he was ready for kids, or the method of getting them and asked her if she was in a bunch of way. Kagome was pleased by this reaction and let Inuyasha into the bed. She found herself ashamed as she enjoyed the new arrangement.


End file.
